


The Product Of A Hopeless world

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Pierced Castiel, Punk Castiel, Punk Charlie, Timeline, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From the moment we're born we start dying<br/>So while we're breathing<br/>and while we're preparing for the next stage of our life<br/>We sometimes forget to actually live"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Product Of A Hopeless world

"From the moment we're born we start dying  
So while we're breathing and while we're preparing for the next stage in our life,  
We sometimes forget to actually live"

 

At age 2 Castiel Novak was carried into the new house by his father. Legs around his hip. Holding onto his shirt and squeaking as people passed by, putting boxes down in the corner of the room.

He looked over his father's shoulder and saw a man standing on his front porch two houses away. He laughed and waved at him. The man smiled and waved back.

 

At age 5 Castiel Novak was sent with his brother on his first day of school. He got dropped off at the front parking lot by his mother, and ran straight into the building.

He walked into his classroom and sat in the back of the room. He didn't want to. He wanted to get through so he can get back to having summer fun. Kindergarten was 'overrated', as he'd heard his cousin say once.

 

At age 8 Castiel discovered a love for all things disney. especially disney princesses. He made the mistake of asking his teacher if she liked Cinderella or Snow White more. Someone had yelled 'ew' from the back of the room. He kept his head on his desk the rest of the day. When he told his brother about it, and all he said was 'it gets better' and turned away and laughed.

Later when his dad had asked him why he wanted to help him fix his car, Castiel had simply said

'because that's a thing boys do'

 

 

At age 9 Castiel was told by his parents that he and his brother Gabriel were going to be walking to school from now on.

The first day he walked to school he arrived too early, so the doors where locked.

Him and Gabriel waited by the doors, and after a few minutes, heard footsteps coming towards them. When Cas looked up he saw the neighbour boy, the one with the gorgeous green eyes and. His name was Dean apparently, having heard it from another teacher by eavesdropping.

Dean was the first to say 'hey', now standing with him and Gabriel. Castiel just smiled and crossed his feet.

 

At age 12 Castiel held hands with Meg Masters.

He and Her had been dating for about four months now, and damn did he feel weird when she kissed him.

Dean and him had been friends for about three years now.

Deans dad had left him last year, saying he'd 'be back some day', and Castiel's mom had passed away due to a car accident. Dean had told him it would've been pretty cool if their parents got married, just so they could live together. Might as well. Dean snuck out almost every sunday night and climbed up the tree by castiels window, letting himself in.

When Castiel's birthday came around two months after the crash, he broke up with meg and spent the whole day eating candy with Gabriel and watching old cartoons.

 

At age 13 Castiel sneaks into the local tattoo parlor and steals two hollow needles and two pieces of jewelry. Dean waits outside for him and makes sure no one notices him climb in and out of the small window.

When Gabriel finds explicit photos of men on Castiel's computer, it was an accidental coming out. But of course it didn't change the way Gabriel saw him.

When he told his dad, Gabriel was standing right next to him letting him grip tightly onto the sleeve of his shirt. His dad wasn't surprised, and even told him he was proud he told him at all.

A week later when everyone at school knew (thanks to Gabriels loud mouth and his obnoxious friends) there wasn't really any commotion on the subject. Every once in awhile there was a homophobic slur, but at least he wasn't getting beat up everyday like he had expected he would.

There had been a new student, and since Charlie wasn't there to give schedules to him, Cas was told he had to. His name was balthazar, and he had an obvious fascination with Cas.

Later when Castiel finally worked up the courage to pierce himself, he opens the needles and does so.

And he goes to school on monday showing off his angel bites. And of course balthazar is the first to announce he noticed them.

Cas and him follow each other around all day, talking, laughing, skipped lunch to study together.

Dean was not irritated.

Sam had told him he heard balthazar ask him 'how he stays so gorgeous considering these should be our awkward years'

So not irritated.

He should have be happy Cas has a new friend. I mean...right?

 

 

At age 14 Castiel was asked out by balthazar, and had told Dean he was nervous. And that maybe he should just say sorry but nevermind. Dean didn't want to be mean, so he just told cas to leave his phone on, but silent, in the movie theatre. After the movie and he and balthazar were walking back to balthazar's place, Castiel thanked him and kissed him on the cheek.

And it became routine.

On mondays after school they would watch t.v. in balthazar's basement and makeout during commercial brakes.

Dean can admit, he didn't like what was happening. Castiel's new found love seemed too good to be real. Gabriel, Sam, and Lisa teased him for about two weeks straight. They called him jealous. Dean wasn't jealous. He knew Cas had found another person who makes him happy, so even if he was jealous, it wouldn't matter.

He climbed into Castiels window one day, and considering it wasn't sunday, Cas wasn't exactly expecting him. Dean had walked in just as Cas threw a coffee mug at the corner of the room and screamed. Dean wanted to take a step forward but just stared at him while cas was still looking at the broken glass, eyes rimmed red, tear streaks down his cheeks and a busted lip.

Cas just looked and him and turned quick throwing himself onto his mattress and muttering a high pitched 'leave"

About a month later Cas came into school with a black eye and bruise on his wrist. No one said anything about it really, except Gabriel who glanced at it every sixty seconds.

At their last class, the one their entire 'clique' was in, fucking science, Cas sat in one of the front desks with balthazar. They held hands under the desk, and at the end of class were the last ones to leave the room. The next day, Saturday, came around with Charlie banging on the door. Mary has a specific 'No knocking until ten p.m. or I beat you with a flyswatter' rule.

Evidently Charlie had overheard a nasty conversation between Cas and balthazar. Gabriel had already heard what Charlie told him.

And monday, Cas came in with Lisa walking on one side of him, and Benny on the other.

It looked like the beginning of a fight scene in a bad movie.

balthazar came in the next day. With two black eyes and a broken nose.

Gabriel didn't come back until a week later, and balthazar barely even glanced and Castiel anymore.

 

At age 16 Castiel dyed his hair blue and white, and forced Charlie into dying half of her hair black.

Marry had told Dean if he still wanted a tattoo, she'd be okay with with letting him get one.

So he did.

And Lisa complains that her parents won't let her get a tattoo yet.

It's a fairly small anti possession symbol on his chest. And everyone basically asks 'why the hell would you get a tattoo like that?" And when he shows them the Jerusalem cross he got on the inside of his thigh, it's a better reaction.

Castiels dad tells him to wait at least six months to decide if he still wants the tattoo he wants to get now. When he tells everyone what he wants to get they all seem to think it's a pretty awesome idea. So when winter vacation rolls around and it has been exactly six months, his father says yes and gives him the money to go get it done.

After a month and it's healed good enough, he shows everyone in the handicap bathroom before school starts. It's a big squid on his hip.

Ash takes a few photos for his Instagram, and Charlie makes nautical jokes the rest of the day.

And when Dean gets home and tells Sam he needs him to do something illegal, he just looks up and sighs.

The next day Sam got his job done.

He hands Dean a white plastic box labelled 26g-1" Dean walks into Benny's house later that day with that box. Benny, Cas, and Charlie gather around. It's a box of tapers and plugs. Charlie and Cas look like kids in a candy store.

They settle that Castiel get's the pink set, because of reasons, and Charlie gets the Black set.

By then end of the month Dean is practically begging his mom to let him drop out of school, promising that Sam will make it out okay, she'll get one perfect child.

Castiel's father has witnessed all-nighters, panic attacks, threats, headaches and even overheard Gabriel once say he would rather die than have to go to school the next day.

So Castiel's father is totally on board.  Just waiting to sign papers to get his boys out of school if and whenever they want to.

Benny's parents already took him out of school, and Ash has already switched into a homeschool program.

 

At age 17 Castiel picks up a habit of buying cigarettes off of his uncle. Dean tells him it's a fair shot for lung cancer if he keeps it up. Castiel just laughs at him.

Charlie forces them to go to a college party and makes sure they get wasted. That was the night Dean kissed Cas for the first time.

That's also the night Cas tells him he tried to kill himself back when he was fourteen.

So Dean makes a point to taking Cas on as many dates as he wants. Because Cas deserves someone who will lay down their own problems just to appreciate him.

At the end of the school year everyone has dropped out of school.

Well except Sam.

Ash insists they drive over to his friends house in Los Angeles;

'to let loose some demons and just have an awesome time'

They spend an entire day driving. Dean even giving the keys to Benny at one point. The first night there was actually pretty terrible.

Ash got into a fist fight with some guy at a bar.

Lisa and Charlie got caught spray painting the satanic cross on a church wall.

Benny lost his phone.

But that was also the night Dean and Cas had sex for the first time.

The night Dean took Castiel's virginity.

And on the drive back Dean and Cas fell asleep in the car, holding hands and listening to Deans walkman.

The first day back at Kansas was also the first day Castiel said 'I love you' to Dean.

Dean didn't say it back.

By November when everyone was planning what they wanted to do for new years, Cas had suggested they just do what they do best. Live in the moment.

Act a complete fool of themselves, in one way or another.

And by Christmas when everyone had received nothing from their families, they all gave each other something small. Castiel gave everyone a hookah, Ash and Benny gave a pack of gum, and Charlie gave everyone a bracelet made by her little cousin.

Benny and Charlie got into an argument of what movie to watch later.

New Years eve came by pretty quick. And they all promised to not get drunk that night.

Lisa and Ash of course did not keep that promise.

They ended up braking into the high school and eating all the snacks from the fridge in the teachers lounge. Charlie found a way to open the school charts online. Castiel changed the school lunch menu for the rest of the month, and Benny wrote a pretty nasty letter to the parents of one of his ex girlfriends. When it became midnight, they all ran to the local Burger King, and climbed up the ladder to the roof. They talked nonsense and watches random fireworks spurt from different directions.

That was the night Dean told Cas he loved him.

Cas didn't say it back

 

At age 18 Castiel and Charlie's ears are stretched at an inch now. Ash calls them 'totally punk' and Benny just says they look weird.

They go to graduation to see all their old friends, and Lisa ended up knocking some guy out who had whispered 'faggot' walking by her and Cas. It's not until about a month later, when their all sitting in Deans living room, that they realize;

_they are adults now_

Charlie is still working at Macy's, and Cas had said he would put in a good word for Lisa at his old job at Starbucks. Dean is working at Bobby's.

Ash's parents are filthy rich, thanks to his dad winning the lottery a couple week back. And when everyone leaves that night Cas grabs Deans hand and walk upstairs to his room, and the next day, before cas can even get dressed, Dean kisses his neck and tells him he loves him.

Cas doesn't say it back.

When they go to a pool part about a week later, Cas and Charlie don't get in the pool. It'll fade their hair colour.

Dean had insisted on Cas dying his hair blue next. So Cas and Charlie both did.

Ash noticed how twitchy Dean is after they leave. Dean explains his plan. And Ash smiles and tells him he's happy for him.

So two months later on a rainy day, he drags Cas out of him room and over to the alley behind the old elementary school. The rain pours down hard around them, and Cas is trying to not smile. He's always loved the rain. So Dean sits with cas on a couple cement blocks and wait's for the rain to stop. When it does stop, and they're completely drenched, the sky clears in almost an instant. Dean tells Cas he loves him.

Cas doesn't say it back.

But Dean continues. It's cheesy, and lovely, and private, and _so_ a chick flick moment. But Dean tell him he loves him. And pulls out a little plastic ring that he got from a gumball machine. And he asks Cas If he'll do him the honour of marrying him.

So Cas grabs the ring and practically shoves it on his finger. And Dean tells him that he's sorry it's not real, that he can't afford a real one yet. So Cas just laughs and tells him he doesn't care if that's the only ring he'll ever get.

When Lisa and Benny find out, almost anyone who's ever known them know's. That Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are finally tying the knot.

Castiel's dad is surprisingly ecstatic.

And so for Sam's fifteenth birthday, he begs his mom to let him go to Las Vegas with Dean and his friends.

She of course gives in, and not even a full day later, there they were. In Benny's mom's mini van, driving an underage to go to Vegas with them.

Three days in, Lisa's lost, Ash has been staying with a girl the entire trip, Benny won four poker tournaments, Charlie has been given a fake ID and hasn't been sober since their first day, Sam shared a joint with some homeless lady, and Dean and Cas have barely left their room.

Thanks mom.

But awhile later, Dean got a wonderful idea. And Cas was was buzzed enough to agree.

They walked around and found a chapel.

A few days later when everyone was sober, broke, and let down, Castiel told them about them getting married. But Cas still din't have a real ring. So Benny had idea, and before they left for home, Dean and Cas went to a tattoo parlor, and got a black band on their ring fingers.

And Charlie totally didn't cry.

 

At age 20 Castiel discovers photoshop. He sometimes spent hours a day on it. He shared it all over his instagram, and Charlie posted some on her blog.

For their second wedding anniversary Dean wanted Cas to create 'something awesome' with his photoshop skills. Benny printed it out at his house, and Dean framed it and put it in his bed side drawer.

Lisa found out she was pregnant. And didn't know who the father was. Charlie had insisted she put the baby up for adoption rather than just abort it. Castiel had suggested to wait until she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

So a week later, she had decided to give it up for adoption. Dean didn't sleep at all the night she went into a program.

Benny brought it up that maybe Dean and Castiel should get into an adoption program. Ash had told them they'd be great parents.

So when Cas and Dean got to their house that night, Cas brought it up for a serious discussion.

At four months along, Lisa still hadn't chose anyone as an option for her baby. She also found out she was having twins.

Charlie's dad got her a car for her twenty first birthday, and Dean had to be the designated driver for her party. Lisa had said, at seven months along then, she didn't want to give her babies for adoption. So Cas brought it up again to Dean one random morning, and Dean had said he was ready.

To be a parent. To get into a program.

And then Benny's mom had told Lisa that her children where damned. And that she was a slut. And so at seven months along, while driving home that night, she got into a car crash. Cas was her emergency contact, and was at the hospital not too soon before the ambulance.

With Castiel signing papers and Charlie and Ash on the way, the nurse had asked Cas to choose. Deliver the babies while she was under now, or wait for Lisa to wake up.

''If she wakes up...''

So he chose they be delivered now. And later when Lisa woke up, she told Dean and Cas that she wanted them to adopt them. That they deserved to have a child now, that she trusted them well enough. And they of course said yes.

When they were five months old, Dean and Castiel had signed the papers and talked to an agency and waited long enough. Two Fraternal twin baby girls. They have daughters. They're dads..

 

At age 27 Castiel convinces Dean to adopt two pet turtles. The kids named them. 'Charlie' and 'Kit'. And when summer came around, Charlie had announced she met someone at the comic book store.

Her name was Bela. And she became instant friends with Dean and Castiels kids.

For their eighth birthday, Bela did their makeup and watched 'The Little Mermaid' with them and their friends. Benny's mom was also sent into the hospital that night for attempting suicide.

His dad moved out the next day, not telling him where he was going. Ash convinced him to move in with him, since he had no job, when his mom had said she was leaving town as soon as she got out.

Lisa and Cas got the kids into dubstep, and Charlie had made 'Not The American Average' their absolute favourite song.

And Dean had to explain to Bela that, it didn't matter how much she cussed in front of the girls, they had already cussed alot for eight year olds anyway. So...

 

At age 29 Castiel has to be the one to tell everyone that Bela and Charlie where engaged. And that they wanted to get married how Dean and Cas did. Drunk and in Vegas.

So Sam had said he and his girlfriend Jessica could watch the kids.

The entire week they were in Vegas Cas spent it in his room on his phone. But on their last night there, when everyone except Bela and Charlie were hanging out in Ash's room, Benny had blurted out

''Did you ever think we'd end up like this?'' Cas shifted to lay his head on Benny's stomach and huffed

''Seriously. We used to be fourteen and obsessed with television shows and now we're like...mature now''

Lisa laughed

''Castiel's hair is orange and you're still afraid of the dark''

Everyone smiled, but the thought never left the room that night. Because no, they didn't know they'd be where they are now.

 

That now, at 35 years old, Castiel is on his way to pick his daughters, Jamie Lynn and Mary, up from school.

That now, Everyone is still around.

that even though Ash's parents had passed away, and so did Deans mom. That Benny's parents never came back around. That Castiel's dad developed alzheimer's and doesn't remember him,

Everyone is still around.  

Everything is still good.

Bela and Charlie are still together, and have a son and daughter

Ash became a tattoo artist

Benny is seeing some girl named Tessa, and she just so happens to be one of Mary's old teachers

Lisa lives with her sister and her five dogs

And Dean and Cas are still together, and their daughters grew up great.

 

Mary is shy and straight forward and awesome at poker. she has short dark hair and eyes just like Dean.

Jamie Lynn is outgoing and selfless and doesn't give a damn about what anyone thinks of her. She has long pink hair and eyes so dark you can barely notice their green. And has a pretty popular youtube channel.

Yep.Great.

And as Cas is sitting there behind the school, waiting for his kids, texting his husband, he can say he made it.

He made it so far


End file.
